


Happy Valentine’s Day

by oatzmeal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatzmeal/pseuds/oatzmeal
Summary: Alexander works the flower shop on Valentine’s day.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Happy Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> happy international fanworks day! I used to study floriculture so I guess that’s the inspiration??

The chime of the flower shop rang as someone entered. That was a common sound today for Alexander, as it’s Valentine’s day. People coming and going, buying arrangements for loved ones, or even to confess their love. 

Although he’s the one making and giving arrangements today, he has not received one himself. He’s single yes, but to say there was no one on his mind is a lie. Stuffing floral foam in a vase, mind continued to wander. To a particular frequent customer, that is. Thomas, as he learned what his name is. To an outsider they look like they never get along. Always arguing about color theory, and that these flowers would look good with those ones. Or ‘Don’t use that vase it’s ugly’. Pfft as if he knows what he is talking about. But there was always a certain spark whenever they argued. 

He needs to get his mind back into his work. He’s making an arrangement with less than 10 flowers, so he better use even numbers, with the light colors on top. Thomas disagreed with that, saying they should be at the bottom. Although, he’s pretty sure he just said that to irk him. 

Sensing someone walking up to the counter, he turned around and looked up. 

Oh. Speak of the devil. 

Thomas was holding some specialty cut flowers from their Valentines section. Did that mean he has some one else? He seemed nervous. Why was there a tang of jealousy within him right now?

“I’ll just be talking these.” Thomas said, with his usual inflection of smugness. 

Eyeing him, he took the flowers and placed them in a bouquet sleeve, “So, have someone special this Valentine’s day?” 

Talking the bouquet Thomas replied, “As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Oh.. Well good luck!” He tried not to sound disappointed. 

“Thank you.”

He walked away. 

Thinking that was that, he turned back around to get back to work. That was until he heard the foot steps turn back around. 

“Thomas?”

“Hey,” He stepped closer to the counter. “Happy Valentine’s day!” He handed Alexander the bouquet he just bought. 

“Oh..” Now to say he wasn’t blushing would be another lie. 

“You didn’t think these were for someone else did you? I mean I’ve hinting at this for awhile..”

Well now that he thought about it.. “Oh..”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Happy Valentine’s day to you too.”


End file.
